Pirate
by Kixxar
Summary: He had never forgotten that today was special and every little detail he picked up along the way to her apartment would top last years birthday, he was certain... shortfic


I do not own Megamind or related characters. Dreamworks is the amazing entity that created such fantastic characters.

Now here's some random fluff that I needed to get out of my head, enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>His super-genius is no secret but his awesome memory and attention to even the slightest detail go unnoticed or is laughed at by haters and disbelievers and those who think they are better. Yet dozens of would-be suitors and admirers of Roxanne Ritchi, including the now-indisposed Hal and once-glorified Metro Man, have failed to even notice what her favorite flowers or colors are.<p>

Not Megamind; she need not even tell him, he already knew. From the years of kidnapping to the few years they've been dating, little details have not gone unnoticed. If there was anything else Megamind loved more than Roxanne herself, it was her smile and her laugh and he would remember anything to do anything to see her happy. He had never forgotten that today was special and every little detail he picked up along the way to her apartment would top last years birthday, he was certain.

Carlos jumped when Megamind strode into the lobby, ego-born confidence and cape flourishing about him.

"Good morning Carloose!" Megamind announced with a wave in the poor man's direction. The mispronunciation of his name was met with a raised eyebrow as he mumbled a weak reply. Carlos couldn't help but stare as the alien marched dramatically into the elevator.

Roxanne was finishing up her hair when she heard rapid knocking at her door. She couldn't help but smile, the overexcited knocking told her it could only be one man.

"Ok ok! I'm coming!" She laughed. The second she opened the door, Megamind rushed in and pulled her into a dance over to the couch.

"Happy birthday, my darling Roxanne!" He said over her giggling. He turned her out, her dress spinning about her, before they sat hand in hand. He placed the lidded basket he had been carrying on the coffee table.

Roxanne gasped; she knew Megamind knew her favorites, but it was still a pleasant surprise to see her favorite bottle of wine nestled in the basket with Masquerade daylilies, neatly arranged together peeking out from under the lid.

"Megs, they're beautiful!" She made to grab the bottle but Megamind placed his hand gently on the lid to stop her.

"Ah ah ah, not yet," He said with a sly and charming grin, "Open this first." He pulled out a necklace case from his pocket and presented it to her.

"Hmm, you shouldn't have," she replied with a grin and took the case. When she opened it and was met with another surprise, albeit a curious one.

She held it up before him, "A collar?" A dark green woven collar with a round silver pendant sparkled between them. She became cautiously curious as a sly smile stretched across the aliens face and lifted the basket lid.

She needn't dare to look, the small mew that came from the basket when he lifted the lid was enough to catch her immediate attention. A tiny one-eyed shorthair tortoiseshell calico was curled up at the base of the bottle and flowers. The kitten's green-gold eye stared up them, wondering and waiting.

Megamind looked up to see Roxanne's reaction, hoping he was right in his observations. A smile was struggling with her shock and awe of the tiny fluff before her. It seemed like hours before she picked it up from the basket and cradled it in her lap, the smile had finally dominated her beautiful face.

"How did you-" she started, the kitten started purring in her hands.

"Every time we walked from your work to the coffee shop, you always glanced at the kittens in the window. Your eyes became wishful, but never more than that every time we walked by. You wanted one, I could see it." He kissed her cheek, her eyes a little too occupied adoring the kitten, which had begun to climb to her shoulder.

"I went to the shelter," Megamind continued, "No one had wanted her, because she only had one eye. If she wasn't adopted out soon she would've been put to sleep, but still no one wanted her. The adults and kids always went to the healthy-looking cats and kittens, even though she was as healthy as the rest.

Playful, curious, stubborn and notorious; she had gotten into a few of my things, stole some underwear, my plans, a couple of wires and cords. I knew I made a right choice, but I still wondered if I made the right choice by you."

She heard the tone in his voice near the end and kissed him, "She's beautiful," another kiss, "Thank you so much."

The more they kissed, the less they noticed the kitten begin her adventure around the apartment. It wasn't until they heard a squeak and a POP when they looked up from their rapture. The kitten had pulled off the cork to the wine bottle, spilled some of its contents and began licking at it.

"No no, little one, none of that for you!" Roxanne said, pulling the kitten away from the spilt wine, Megamind couldn't help but laugh.

"A real pirate, that one! Another good choice," He laughed.

Roxanne swatted him, "Good choice in what?"

"I hope you don't mind m'dear," he replied, wiping away a tear, "but I named her for you; look at the collar again."

She took the collar up from where she left it on the table and flipped over the pendant:

PIRATE

Roxanne chuckled, "I probably would've named her just that. My little Pirate." She slipped the collar around the kitten's neck and nuzzled her.

"Thank you, thank you so much," she looked up at her lover, "I love you."

"I love you too Roxanne, now how about some wine!" He practically jumped up to grab the bottle and flew to the kitchen; his girlfriend rolled her eyes. He returned with two glasses and didn't hesitate to pour what was left of the wine into them.

"And don't worry about food, toys and such… I already took care of that," he said gently, handing her a glass.

"Is this why I wasn't allowed at the lab? 'For dangerous testing purposes'?" She grinned. The kitten escaped her grasp again and slinked over to the bedroom. Laughing with wine in hand, the two lovers began to make out on the couch again.

Once they broke apart, Roxanne's eyes drifted away from his, smiled and shook her head. Megamind turned to see what held her attention; Pirate walking back up to them from the bedroom with a string of condom packets trailing behind.

"Did I mention she likes stealing things?"

* * *

><p>The cat knows what happens next...<p>

Said kitten, Pirate, is actually a different OC of mine and thought the name would suit this cast o' characters. Random fluff, hope you enjoyed, my writing sucks. The end. R&R plz


End file.
